Frog Song
.]] Frog Song , also known as Pond's Chorus, FrogSong, Song of Toad, Song of the Toad, and Toadsong, is a Blue Magic spell and a Bardsong that inflicts the target with the Toad status effect. Appearances Final Fantasy IV In the 3D remake versions, Edward can learn Toadsong at level 20 as a Bardsong. It can also be used through the Sing Augment ability as long as the character has it equipped and is at the necessary level. In all non-DS versions, this ability can only be used by using the Bardsong command while Edward is a Toad. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward can inflict Toad on opponents by his Toadsong song, performed from his Bardsong command when he is himself a Toad. Final Fantasy V Pond's Chorus (originally called Frog Song and Toad Song) is a Blue Magic spell that turns the opponent into a Toad at the cost of 5 MP. It can be learned from Azulmagia, Elf Toad, Archeotoad, Kornago, Farfarello, Gilgamesh, Lemure. It can also be learned from Vilia if the player controls the enemy with a Beastmaster. In order to learn it at its absolute earliest, from the Elf Toad, the enemy must be alone in order for it to even use the spell. It can also be used by catching and releasing an Elf Toad, Archeotoad, or Kornago. Final Fantasy VII Frog Song is an Enemy Skill learned from the enemies Touch Me, Toxic Frog, and Christopher. In addition to turning/curing one target into/of a Frog, it also puts it to Sleep for a cost of 5 MP. Due to an error in either the coding or the writing, the spell's description claims it affects all enemies, while it only affects one. Final Fantasy XI Frog Song is a enemy ability that Charms the target and transforms them into a frog. It is used by the Poroggo. Final Fantasy XIV Frog Song is an enemy ability used by Gilgamesh. It inflicts Toad status on a player, preventing them from using actions. Gilgamesh can be heard to sing when the ability is used. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Animists can learn Frogsong, which inflicts Frog. The ability is learned for 200 AP through the Aona Flute, and costs 18 MP to use. Lamias can use Poison Frog which inflicts Poison as well as Frog. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Animists and Lamias retain their Toad-status moves, though the former's move is known as Toad Song. It can be learned from the Blueleaf Flute for 400 AP and costs 22 MP to use. Final Fantasy Dimensions Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FFIV SNES Song of Toad.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Song of the Toad.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Toadsong.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV PSP Toadsong.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Toadsong ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY PSP Toadsong.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FrogSong-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). PondChorus-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Pond's Chorus.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFTA Frogsong.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Toadsong.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic